Want
by Imaginat0r 95
Summary: Everyone knows that Patch and Nora are attracted to each other in so many ways. So what happened on the night of their first time? Patch can tell you the true bliss about that special night. Rated M for Mature and sexual content. An extension of the great Hush, Hush series. This takes place after Finale! Read and review so I can get better please :)


**Spoiler Alert: We all know that at the end of Finale (The fourth book of the Hush, Hush saga), Patch and Nora are already shown to be having a healthy intimate relationship. But I always love seeing the buildup of this relationship. So I give to you, my perspective of their first time! Enjoy, and remember, it's okay to explore your hormones. Of course, I don't own any of the books, nor characters. It's a one shot! **

**Patch's POV**

The sky is dark blue, and the clouds are a mixture of a bright white and dark purple. So different, but so perfect. Nora's porch looks abandoned, but there's no ghostly feeling of loneliness there. Things seem perfect, with the warm air and the quiet scenery. Things feel right.

I wonder if tonight I should surprise her again. The past three weeks have been the best I've had in what seemed like eons. Now that I can feel, thanks to my glorious lady, everything I come in contact with makes me look up to the sky and actually thank the archangels for shunning me.

I climb out of the jeep and get ready to spend another night with the girl that can make me feel one hundred emotions in one minute. Every night for three weeks, I've spent the days and nights with Nora, putting her to sleep, helping her make breakfast and laughing at the most craziest things. She's made me go insane from being so insanely irresistible, but no matter how much I try, I can't bring myself to make love to her. Yeah, I know, for the first time, the great Patch doesn't want to satisfy himself.

I guess the reason why is always in the back of my head, but I pretend that I don't know why. Truthfully though, I guess I don't want to take her for myself because I don't want it to be forced. This girl is always going to be mine, and I don't want her to first time to be rushed. I don't want to see any pain in her face. I don't want to hurt her in any way possible.

I reached the door to her house and opened and closed it as slightly as I could. I looked around, but no sign of Nora. Then I heard a creak from a door upstairs.

"Patch?" I heard. I didn't respond, but made my way up the stairs. Her room door was open, but when I walked in, she wasn't there.

_Probably in the bathroom_, I thought.

Suddenly, I heard her door close and spun around to see something that made my heart jump out to my throat. Nora wore a black, think night robe, as silky as her skin itself. Her flawless legs were rounded in the most perfect way, and her robe reached her just under her butt. There was a black satin string wrapped around the robe at her torso, making her curves visible. Her hair was curly and wild, but tamed, and her lips were as pink as roses.

"Patch." She said with a smile.

"Well Angel, if you're trying to impress me, you seem to have won. Where did this ensemble come from?" I asked through heavy breaths. God if my heart hadn't stopped me' I probably would have ripped her clothes off right there and then. She strided over to me and planted a kiss on my lips. I was still to dazed to process what was happening, so my lips didn't respond to the kiss. She grinned seductively, and made her way to the opposite side of the bed, lying down on her side.

"Aren't you going to come lay with me?" She said playfully. What kind of sorcery did this girl have on me? I was still speechless, and clearly the old bad boy Patch had shut up. For the first time ever, I think I was a little nervous to get in bed with this girl. Finally I slipped into bed with her, and gingerly placed my hand on her hips, pulling her closer. I smelt a vanilla aroma from her, making me want to never let go of this girl. She looked into my eyes, a strand of her hair falling out of place.

"How was your day Angel?" I asked, trying to avert my eyes from her plump lips.

"It was good. Better now that you're here." She said, never looking away from me. I felt her hand rub up my torso, and sparks went through my spine. I never knew someone had this effect on me, especially now that I could actually feel. I heard her speak again.

"Patch? What's up with you? You aren't acting like yourself tonight." She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief, as if she knew what she were doing to me.

"Ehhm. Well, you see. I'm not used to having the most beautiful girl in the world in bed with me. And I'm most certainly not used to having her look so exotically sexy that I can't even formulate words." I said, feeling a smile twitch my lips. She giggled and her skin turned red.

"Oh really? And is me being this exotically sexy getting in the way of your thoughts?" She said seductively, her lips only millimeters from mine. I saw her bite her bottom lip, and I gave in.

I kissed her bottom lip, stroking it with my tongue, feeling the soft warmth in my mouth. Soon, my tongue was dancing with hers, gently and soft, as if it were a slow song. Her fingers went from resting on my chest to softly pulling on my hair, and I felt her raise her leg so that it rested on my hip. Still kissing her softly, I moved my hand from her hip and strolled it down her thigh, squeezing her skin. She responded with a moan in our kiss, and my insides went wild.

I wanted to hear her moan again. I would do anything to hear it again. I broke away from our kiss and looked into her eyes. It took everything I had to back away from that kiss, but I didn't want to dominate her. At least, not tonight. I attempted to scoot away a little, pretending to grab for the glass of water on her night stand, but I felt a tug on my shirt, holding me back.

I looked into her eyes and I saw so many emotions. One of them was want and crave, while the other was desperation. She needed this as much as I did, but I couldn't find the courage to ask her if she was ready. She pulled me in, and her kisses went to the skin of my neck, finding the place where I was most vulnerable.

"Patch? How does it feel? Me being this close to you?" She whispered on my skin, sending butterflies everywhere inside of me.

I lost all focus of what my senses were and entwined my fingers in her hair, pulling her face to mine. I closed my eyes.

"Nora, you have no idea what you do to me, what you're doing to me right now. If I didn't have a lot of control right now, I woul-"

"You would what?" She interjected. Her voice sounded so seductive, so demanding, so confident. She continued, her lips heaving a trail from my lips to my jaw line.

"What would you do to me Patch, if I made you lose control?" She prompted. I felt her smile on my skin, and I knew what she wanted me to do.

"Angel, I don't want to hurt you. We have eternity together, there's no need to rush. I told you I would always protect you from pain' and that means even if I'm the one causing it. If I start, I won't be able to stop. What if I'm too rough with you? What if it hurts you too much?" I gritted, frustrated that I had to stay in control.

Instead of responding, Nora flipped over, so that she was on top of me, straddling my hips in her legs. She sat right on top of my crotch, and I fought my insides to stay in control. She leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth' her kisses hot and demanding. I felt her tongue force through my lips and her hands explored my chest. My hands responded my grabbing at her hips and forcing her body to press against mine. She moaned in our kiss and I lost it.

My primal instincts took over and I flipped on top of her, her legs still twisted around my hips. She wasn't expecting it because she let out a gasp of pleasure and broke away from the kiss, staring at me with surprised eyes. But I couldn't stop.

I kissed her neck and collar bone slowly, savoring her taste. My hands slipped to the tie of her robe, and I pulled it so that it would loosen. Without looking up from kissing her neck, I ripped open her robe and her hand slipped up my shirt, to my chest. She moaned and arched her back up to me. I finally looked down to see the body that I revealed.

Under me, her curves were perfect and clear. Her skin was flawless and her breasts were covered with a black laced bra. Her chest heaved up and down heavily. My curious fingers touched her lips and strolled down to her neck, collar bone and stopped at the top of her breasts. I was amazed at what I had under me, and I realized Nora had been looking at me with wonder and fear in her eyes.

"Patch?" She said in a trembled whisper. I looked deep into her eyes and decided that if she wanted this, I would give it to her. I would give her anything to satisfy her.

"Angel. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...you know. I'm sorry, I jus-" She cut me off. Her lips came in contact with mine and my senses, once again, vanished. She flipped over on me and this time, she pulled me up, so that we were both in a sitting position, her legs still held around my hips. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed at my neck again.

"Patch. I want this more than anything. I'm ready." She whispered against my skin. And then she did something that stunned me. She rubbed up my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. Then, in a matter of seconds, she pushed me down so that I was lying down on the bed, under her. She started kissing my jaw and then she went down to my neck. She went lower, caressing my chest with her tongue and then slowly feeling my abdomen, leaving a stream of warm kisses. I felt her hands undo my jeans button and she slowly slipped them down to my ankles. As if she already knew what would drive me wild, she bit down softly on my length, causing me to go crazy.

"Nora.." I moaned. Before I know what happened, my boxers were down and Nora held me in her hands, slowly stroking up and down. I lost every bit of caution I had. I wanted her, and I wanted her now. I wanted her to feel the way I felt, to feel the heaven I felt. I was reaching down to pull her up from me, when she paralyzed me by putting me in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around my tip, and I let out a cry of pleasure. She took it as a good sign because she then licked my length from bottom to top, causing me to bite down on the pillow. I felt like I was going to blow.

I grabbed her hair and brought her up to my lips forcefully, ready to indulge in her. I found her lips and crushed mine against them, forcefully and demanding. She moaned in my mouth and her hands wrapped around my neck. I grabbed the back of her bra and pulled the two sides apart, ripping the material to shreds. She groaned loudly and grabbed my hair forcefully. I turned her over so that she was under me, still kissing her lips and I tugged her laced black underwear down to her ankles. My body touched the bareness of hers and it was the best feeling in the world.

I pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down her body, to her breasts, putting her left peak in my mouth. I sucked slowly and heard her breath heavy, whispering my name as she balled her fists on the sheets. I took one of my fingers and let it slide down her whole body, until I reached her hot, moist area. I let my finger slip down between her folds, and she arched her back in pure ecstasy.

Gently, I slid my middle finger inside of her, my lips still sucking on her peak. I heard her gasp and she bit down on her fingers. I thrust in and out of her, slowly and gently, going in a little deeper each time. She grabbed my hair with roughness, making my length harden with want.

"Patch, stop torturing me. I need it." She moaned, panting for breath. I needed it too, but torturing her and feeling her moisten around my fingers was too good to pass up. I let my lips stray back to hers, but my finger stayed intact. With my other hand, I held her by the back of the neck and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want Angel?" I whispered seductively. God, the waiting for her answer actually made me want to just make love to her, but I kept control.

"You. Please. Patch please." She pleaded with me, her eyes begging. While she was distracted, I inserted another finger in her, making her eyes roll back and bite onto a pillow. She spoke again.

"I need it. I need you inside of me. Please." She whispered. That was enough to make me want to make love to her all night. I took my fingers out of her and licked her juices off of me, tasting the heaven behind them. She grabbed both my hands and led them to her legs, making me open them for her. My tongue caught in my throat. I looked into her eyes again, and saw that all the fear was gone. Replaced in them was the want and desire for me, and I knew that I would never get tired of seeing that.

I aligned myself with her and intertwined my fingers with hers, bringing her arms above her head. Slowly and as gently as I could, I slipped inside of her, the moistness guiding me in. I heard her wince and her eyes began to water. I brought my lips down to hers and spoke.

"Angel, it's going to hurt. I can stop right now, and I would be more than happy. Don't rush into thi-"

"I'm okay. It's okay. Please, just, please." Hearing the desperation in her voice made me want her more, made me want to feel her more. She needed me the same way I need her, and she was giving herself to me. The only thing holding me back was hearing the pain in her voice.

I moved my hands from hers and held her face with both hands, my lips tasting hers. I kissed her gently and didn't let her go. With everything I had, I pushed my full length into her, and heard he cry in my mouth. I didn't let go of the kiss. I kept still until I felt her breathing stabilize, and I moved my hands from her face back to her wrists, holding them into place. My bare body on hers made me feel complete, and I broke out of the kiss. It felt too good to be real.

I watched her eyes as I moved out for the first time. Then I moved in, and I continued that motion as slowly as I could, which was incredibly hard for me to do. Her eyes were in pain, but her stubbornness refused to show it. She parted her lips and let out a sigh, one single tear drop falling from her right eye. My pace quickened, pushing in and out of her a little faster and deeper each time. I moved my lips to taste her tear and I pushed harder into her.

She grabbed my hair, letting out a moan. She pulled me by my hair to her lips, seducing me to get harder inside of her.

"Harder." She moaned.

"Faster." She begged.

"Deeper." She pleaded.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my full length into her, and went as fast as I could. I felt the bed creak beneath me and her pant and groan my name, clawing into my skin. I let out a primal gasp when I felt the ecstasy build up in me, and knew I was going to end soon. But she begged me and I had to hold on before I could satisfy myself.

"Patch. Please don't stop. Please, I can feel it. Don't stop. Don't ever stop." She begged through groans. She bit her lip and clutched my back, arching her back so that her chest met mine. I felt everything inside me building up, about to release. But I held on, I needed to hear her satisfaction first. I kept thrusting into her, harder and faster, my arms sore from the pure power of it all. But I saw it in her face. Her eyes opened and closed, rolling back and showing that she was in heaven. Her arms began to tremble and she moved one of them down so that it was laying on my chest.

"Patch, please, just a little more. Almost Patch." She tried to speak. And then I heard a burst of sighs and screams escape her lips, my name over and over. She collapsed, but still tried to stay strong so that I could finish. I went as fast as I could, hearing her moan in pain and pleasure, biting her lip.

"Angel. I'm going to-" She kissed me. Full on the mouth, her hands exploring my chest and my back. I broke on top of her, feeling like everything in me was gone. In the eons of my life, I had never once felt the way I did in that moment. I collapsed on top of her, lying my head against her breasts.

I felt her heavy sighs and deep breathing, and the exhaustion in my limbs. We laid there for what seemed like minutes, until both of our breathing stabilized. Soon I motioned myself right next to her, and she placed her head on my chest. I felt her fall asleep on me, and I let her. This was my heaven, and I would never forget it. I kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear me.

"This was the most amazing moment of my entire life. I'm so madly in love with you and I promise I will never lose you." I whispered. Then I remembered what she was wearing before we even did any of this, and I silently chuckled.

"You sure do dress to impress Angel." I quietly chuckled. She turned over in my arms and snuggled closer, and I heard lightness in her voice when she responded.

"No Patch, I undress to impress." She sleepily said.

I grinned.


End file.
